sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Conflict: Denied Ops
|genre = Tactical shooter |modes= Single player, multiplayer |platforms = }} Conflict: Denied Ops is the fifth game in the Conflict series. Originally, the game was to be called "Crossfire" but was later changed. It is the first game in the series to be released on the PlayStation 3, and Xbox 360, but it was also released on Microsoft Windows. Gameplay The game is played in a first person perspective, instead of the third person viewpoint of the four preceding titles, and is also the first game in the Conflict series which does not feature four main characters. Denied Ops is based around two CIA operatives, each having his own weapon and style: a sniper named Lincoln Graves who uses an SR-25 with an undermounted M26 MASS, and a machine gun operator named Reggie Lang who uses an M249 PARA with an undermounted M320 grenade launcher. The two characters have quite opposite personalities. Lang is rather loud and noisy while Graves is quiet and stealthy. In single player mode, the player can switch between controlling each operative. In co-op, each player controls one operative. The operatives only use their weapon of choice, and cannot pick up enemy weapons. Ammunition for firearms is unlimited, but explosives are not and must be replenished at resupply boxes found throughout the levels. Plot The story takes place in a fictional war where a Venezuelan conflict is taking place. General Ramírez and his associates have staged the Ramírez regime where Ramírez is slowly plotting to take over his country. First he sends his troops to seize the Petro Nivera Oil refinery then threatens to deploy nuclear weapons if the USA continue to "meddle in his country's affairs". Immediately two CIA operatives, Lincoln Graves and Reggie Lang are sent on a series of missions to take down General Ramírez and any other possible threat. First the two operatives are sent to the ruins of the Santa Cecilia monastery to retrieve important data on Ramírez's connections and associates. After extracting via their commander, they encounter a number of different conflicts all seemingly connected to Ramírez. Eventually they track down Ramírez and end up arresting him. Reception | EuroG_X360 = 5/10 | Fam_PS3 = 24/40 | Fam_X360 = 24/40 | GI_PC = 5.75/10 | GI_PS3 = 5.75/10 | GI_X360 = 5.75/10 | GamePro_X360 = 2.25/5 | GSpot_PC = 6.5/10 | GSpot_PS3 = 5.5/10 | GSpot_X360 = 5.5/10 | GT_PC = 6.5/10 | GT_PS3 = 6.5/10 | GT_X360 = 6.5/10 | IGN_PC = 4/10 | IGN_PS3 = 4/10 | IGN_X360 = 4/10 | OXM_X360 = 5.5/10 | PCGUS_PC = 66% | PCPP_PC = 5/10 | PSM_PS3 = | MC_PC = 58/100 | MC_PS3 = 51/100 | MC_X360 = 52/100 }} The game received "mixed" reviews on all platforms according to the review aggregation website Metacritic. It was criticized for its unoriginal and generic gameplay and broken co-op system. In Japan, where the game was ported for release under the name , then published by Spike for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 versions on September 11, 2008, and by E Frontier for the PC version on January 16, 2009, ''Famitsu gave the first two console versions each a score of all four sixes for a total of 24 out of 40. References External links * Category:2008 video games Category:Cooperative video games Category:Eidos Interactive games Category:First-person shooters Category:Games for Windows certified games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Tactical shooter video games Category:Video games scored by Richard Jacques Category:Video games developed in the United Kingdom Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Video games set in Venezuela